Silent Hill: Visitor in Trouble!
by RPMaestro
Summary: Ted Usinov is a lone paranormal investigator who came to Silent Hill thinking that he might catch ghosts on film that would make him famous. He got more that he bargained for and was treated with otherworldly hospitality. Trouble series are mostly one shots depicting assertive (non)human girls asserting themselves on guys with happy ending. Contains Lemon.


Ted felt light headed as he enters the hospital. He takes his seat at the waiting area for his turn. The trip to Silent Hill to study rumors of the paranormal activity here had been the most disappointing one compared to the others. He came here in his full ghost hunting gear. What he knew of the place is that it was once a coal mining town. A fire occurred in one section of the mine. It spread and burned the whole place, covering the town with dangerous gas that forced almost all of the locals to leave their town. Up to today, the underground mines are still burning. It sounded like the perfect recipe for hauntings.

This place was anything but haunted.

He wasn't the only one that is waiting. There seem to be a line. Unlike outside, the hospital's air smelled fresh and welcoming. Tired from the 2 days of investigation, Ted's eyes grew heavier and before he knew it he fell asleep. In the pure darkness he can hear distant machinery banging around. Chains clinking. Gears grinding. Was there a construction going on? He slowly opens his sleepy eyes.

What graced his sights made him wide awake. Where he is was a parody of the waiting area. The walls were old and rusty, punctuated with several large slowly rotating ventilation fan. The air was thick with heat and something else, that sour taste that chokes your throat."Yes," He said to himself. "Yes!" He had hit the motherload. He's going to be famous! Ever ready for the unexpected occurrence of the paranormal world, he takes out his camcorder from his trusty backpack and started recording.

"Day 2 at Silent Hill. I checked into the hospital because of the amount of carbon monoxide I breathed. I was waiting in the reception, fell asleep and woke up to see," He pan his camera to take in the whole of the waiting room. "This." He said. "It's unlike anything I've seen." He points his camera to where the main entrance was supposed to be. "The entrance to the hospital was supposed to be here."

In his enthusiasm, Ted explores the rest of the compound. Just like the waiting area the whole place look old and abandoned. "Hello?" Only his voice answered him back in echo of the empty facility. He tread carefully. He was feeling edgy. He had read documents that haunted locations contains evil spirits that would possess you and cause harm to yourself or others beside you. Such incident requires exorcism to counter but this place... It looks like a den for monsters in the movies that would jump out and literally tear you to pieces. The timer in his camcorder showed he had been roaming about for almost 2 hours now. 2 hours of comprehensive cover of the condition of the hospital.

He had explored almost every part by now except a few. He enters one of the operating theater. It was to be expected that this area has all the necessity. Overhead light. Operating table. Hygiene sink. All were old and rusted. Just like the compound itself. Ted pays half attention towards them and explores deeper. In front of him is a nurse facing away from him, standing in an awkward position, like marionette suspended by invisible strings. "Nurse?" He approached her and tap on her shoulder. Suddenly the nurse spins around and nearly clawed at his face. "What the hell are you-"

The nurse has no face. All there is was a flat surface on her swollen head. The sight made his blood drained from his face. "Stay back!" He shouted but the nurse-thing kept coming step by jerking step. She lunges at him. His camcorder fell. Ted was a 200 pound burly man, a physique he earned from carrying all his paranormal detecting gears over the years. But despite that, the faceless nurse, with her slight figure was able to match his strength. He had her by the wrist but finds it difficult to throw her off. Suddenly he felt something injected to his neck. There was little pain.

Another nurse attacked him on his blind side with a syringe injection. His strength swiftly left his body and he fell face up. "Ugh..." All he can do is weakly move his head and watch the two nurse looking down at him. One on the left and one on the right. Despite having no eyes, the right nurse of them nodded at the other. The left nurse kneels beside him. "What are you doing," Ted demanded. The nurse on the right gently pushes his head back down. The nurse on the left reaches for his groin and rubs it. "No, wait!" But the nurse ignored him. She holds his genital and plays with his balls. "Aah... Haa..." She seem to know what she is doing. He was at their mercy. Ted was unable to deny it and slowly his body betrays him and start to have an erection. The left nurse pulls down his pants and strokes his hardening penis directly. "Ah," She lightly holds him and strokes him shallowly. It strangely reminded him of the times he masturbated in his high school years. How long has it been? Feeling that Ted is relaxing, the right nurse takes his hand up and nestles the palm of his hand. Despite the bizarre appearance, it felt good to the touch. With the adrenaline dissipating, Ted found the time to study the humanoid monster. She dressed as a nurse but provocatively. Her uniform lacked buttons, her breasts almost come spilling out. Her miniskirt was riding so high that Ted can see he naked crotch from where he lie. It looked just the same as a human girl's.

The right nurse slips his hand in between her cleavage and into the fold of her uniform. Ted watched bug eyed at what is happening and what he's feeling. Her breast was large. An almost impossible size for a slight figure as hers. He can barely cup it whole.

He can't help but to knead and squeeze those mammaries. It was soft but firm. He can't see how, but he can hear the nurse monster is sighing softly in content. Her chest heaves with heavy breath like she had just run a marathon, head slacking to the side.

The left nurse pulls up her miniskirt and starts to finger herself. Unlike her friend, she stayed silent. But the way she writhed erotically under her own touch sets Ted's mind flying. Her whole hand was wet with her own grayish pussy juices. With that same wet hand she resumes stroking Ted's cock once more. This time it was hard and fast. Obscene wet sound reaches his ears like the squeezing of a sponge thick with soap. "Ah... Ooh... Aah..." His balls boils over and Ted groaned under his teeth and shot gout after gout of cum to her featureless face. She strokes upwards, making sure that the last of it came out.

Ted drops his head to the warm floor, panted hard at the aftermath. How long has it been. How long has he suppressed his desire to give way to other greater needs in his life? His dick is still hard. His organ throbs sending small pulses of pain up his body. The nurses nod at each other and took a pair of scalpel from the surgeons table. A horrible thought came down at him. Now they are going to cut him open. "No... Please! I don't want to die!" He was powerless to stop them. He tries to move but his fingers only twitched. The nurses brings up the sharp tool. "No... No!"

They position it on their faceless face, where a mouth should be. Ted noticed something was moving underneath their flesh, stretching it. They cut it across. Ted cringed at the deed but it drew no blood at all. What they have just cut appeared to be a thin membranous skin that hid their lipless mouths. Long tongue that looked more like a worm slithers out, coated with the same grey liquid from before. It was so long that the left nurse was able to lap up him cum all the way up her forehead.

Ted swallowed hard as he watched. His mind wondered how it would felt if she

As if reading his thoughts, the left nurse brings her tongue to coil around the length of his cock and strokes him with it. Her hot breath blows over the tip of his dick. His hips involuntarily thrusts upwards, desperate to get inside, to be enveloped by her mouth. The left nurse pushes his hips down, forcing him back to the floor. With last few licks, she opens her mouth the widest and descended upon his cock. "Nngh," Ted groaned between his teeth at the incredible feeling. She has no teeth it seems. Moreover she swallowed him all the way down to the root unhindered. It didn't felt like his dick was bent to travel down the throat. It felt like he was fucking her all the way to the brain. The nurse monster pulls up to his tip before plunging down to the base once more. Up and down she went.

The right nurse leans by his side on all fours. She licks his face and the tip of her tongue trying to force her way in. Ted keeps his mouth shut. But the nurse force him open by pressing either side of his cheeks. "Gah!" The pain finally made him fold. When he did, she didn't plunge her way in immediately. Instead her tongue flirts with his. She taps at his tongue... gently and invitingly licking his guides his fingers and pushes them into her vagina. He can see that her mouth curled to a mischievous smile. He can feel warm liquid oozing over his hand. He begins to move inside her. He pushes, pokes and rubs her walls in random. Her mouth was ajar, panting for breath. Her hips pushes, trying to have him going deeper into her. At the same time she leans forward, licking his lip, mouth and tongue even more. This time, Ted couldn't find it within him to deny her. Moreover, he responded in kind. He reaches out and sucks the tip of her tongue and she let him. She holds his cheeks and kisses him.

Facing unnatural pleasure from both sides, Ted grunted into her lungs as he shot another jet of cum into the waiting mouth of the left nurse. He can feel her tightening around him, swallowing every last drop of of his seed with a pop.

And still, his dick is hard. And they weren't through with him yet. Both of the nurse nodded at each other again and they switch places. The right nurse stands up and Ted at the perfect view of what he just finger-fucked a moment ago. Her pussy was drenched with natural lubricant. This is it. This is the main course. She slowly squats down, taking his penis into her. Wet sloppy sounds reaches his ears as her pussy slowly devours him all the way to the base.

"Aarrgh..." The nurse sweetly sighs as she starts to ride him. The feeling of her insides tightening in undulating motion around him was sending him to the edge. Her incredible boobs bounces in her uniform like water balloons. "Aah... Aaah..." Ted moaned. The left nurse helps him along. She lifts him up for her riding friend to hold in her embrace as she continues to bounce up and down on him. She gets behind him and held him and licks his nape.

Ted's heart was racing fast. He never imagined that a day would come that he was squashed in between two girls. At this point he didn't care whether they were faceless monsters. "Yes... Yes... Yes..." For that moment he didn't care where he is. He didn't care if he has died and reached this bizarre hell. "Aah... Aah... I'm..." No more words were needed. The nurse rode him harder and harder. "AAAAAA!" Ted ejaculated for the third time. It felt he had cum his entire being into the nonhuman's womb. He felt weaker and weaker. His eyes closed and felt himself falling.

"Mr. Ustinov?"

Ted Ustinov slowly opens his eyes. The doctor was staring at him. "Where am I?"

"You're in the ward, sir. You fell unconscious in the waiting area. Lack of oxygen usually is the culprit around these parts." The doctor signs the paper. "Just rest in here for a day. You'll be alright." He smiled and left.

Sitting upright, Ted sighed. His mind drifted back at the strange dream he had. It was eerie. It was creepy. It felt incredible. The doctor was gracious to carry his backpack beside him. Making an inventory check he noticed that his camcorder is missing. He was about to call the nurse when he realized it had fallen on the other side of the bed. The tough thing is still working and is in record. For the hell of it he plays it back.

The footage shows the recording of an old and abandoned building. His voice came from it, describing the place. He saw that his camcorder fell in the struggle and recorded the entire event that he's being raped by two faceless nurses.

By the time the recording stops, the clean hospital was gone. He was lying on a rusty bed, the mattress turned yellow from age. He was strapped on the bed. In front of him was a pair of faceless nurse, the same nurse that had played with him. They stood there with that lipless smile. From the darkness behind them, a tall figure approaches.

"Oh God," It stood more than 2 meters high. It wears a sleeveless apron that shows the muscular build of its arm. Ted cannot see its head for it was wearing a cumbersome headpiece in the shape of a pyramid. Its right hand was holding a large cleaver. The nurses held each other, their breasts squashed together as the look on the large monster approaches and stands on top of him on the bed. The monster takes off the apron, revealing huge breasts and powerful packs of abs. She holds them up and plays with them. Long, tentacle tongues came out from under the headpiece, encircling her breast and flicks her nipple at the tip. The bed creaks loudly, mixed with the low growl of the powerful monster venting her lust at him.

Being too far fetched his documentary was rejected by the mainstream media due to the lack of evidence. A company took his stories and created one of the most iconic games in history. He was credited for it and received his share of the success.

He never fully disclose his video recordings though. He kept the hard evidence to himself. The other face of Silent Hill remains to be his secret alone.


End file.
